


Do You Want It All?

by shelleyjelley



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, M/M, basically just smut ok, more like genitalswap, pwp really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleyjelley/pseuds/shelleyjelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up with female genitalia. Confusion, relief and sex, because Liam is a growing boy with needs - even without his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want It All?

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to make this into something with more plot, but, uh, nope.  
> Sorry for the weird ending and rushed sex but I just felt like we needed some Liam with a vagina which Zayn can pay attention to and idk pls enjoy :) x  
> Title is Do You Want It All? by Two Door Cinema Club

A loud, frantic, but still muffled scream awoke Zayn from his deep sleep, his heart beating faster than ever before. He sat up in his bed, looking around and searching for wherever and whoever the scream had come from, but saw nothing. Then he realised, as he looked over the other bed in the room, that ’nothing’ was exactly what was wrong. The bed only a few feet from Zayns was empty, which it was not supposed to be. He shot a quick glance at his phone and reached out to poke it, making it light up and show the time of the clock to his tired eyes. It was early, which made Zayn only a bit calmer. Perhaps the bed across from him was supposed to be empty; maybe his band mate had woken up and gotten out of bed already? Then again, that thought didn’t make sense to Zayn. No one in the band would wake up and not wake the other one in the room up, no one. Suddenly, Zayn heard through his thoughts a muffled cry coming from the bathroom. His head snapped in the direction of the wooden door, waiting for more sounds. As another cry was heard, this time clearer but somewhat smaller, shorter, Zayn threw the covers off his body and made way over to the wooden door.

“Hey, mate. Is something wrong?” He asked as he knocked carefully on the door, voice groggy and shaking from just having slept a few hours. Nothing was heard from within the bathroom the next perhaps 10 seconds, but soon enough a tiny, cracking voice broke the silence.

“I-I’m fine.” It said, almost whispering.

“No, you’re not. Don’t lie to yourself.” Zayn sighed, leaning his forehead against the door and a hand on the handle. “Will you unlock the door for me?”

“It’s open.”

Zayn sighed again, this time in both relief and worry, as he pulled the handle down and pushed the door his way, opening it wide in order to see the other boy clearly. But what faced him was not what he had expected. Perhaps a broken-down, home-sick, girlfriend-missing lad, trying to cover up his tears, was more what he had had in mind.

“Oh my god” He breathed, jaw going slack and eyes trailing across his mate’s body. “Liam.”

Brown eyes met, confusion in one pair and fear in the other. There he was, Liam, standing in only a t-shirt, exposing himself completely.

“What ha-…hap…how?” Zayn stuttered, eyes falling from the gaze lock he had with Liam to look at one specific body part which was… let’s say everything wasn’t in order. Oh, let’s just get it out already. Liam’s dick was… well, not there. Instead, he had a small cleft, very very very much alike that ‘private’ part of a woman’s anatomy.

“I woke up like this.” Liam said, and Zayn could hear the fear in his voice as he too glanced down between his legs. “What am I supposed to do Zayn?”  
Zayn had no answer, he simply stepped forward, grabbed his friend by his shoulders and hugged him tightly, letting Liam lean his head on his shoulder and wetting it with tears.

 

A few days had passed, but Liam’s penis seemed nowhere near returning to the comfortable place between his legs. The matter was brought to the rest of the group the same day Liam and Zayn discovered it, and the news shocked them all. Good thing though, was that Liam’s chest was still as flat as it should be, and that meant that with just a little filling in the front, Liam could still be seen in public, doing performances and interviews. And because of this, the boys also decided that it was to stay between them all, at least until it went back to normal.  
There were however, some problems that came with this sudden…transition. Liam’s girlfriend was one of them. But, luckily, the boys were on a tour in the US and therefor, Danielle was not with them, which Liam was very thankful for. He could only hope that this weird thing that was happening to him would be gone when they returned home.  
Another thing was the lack of masturbation. Liam was a still growing boy, not even to be called a young man, and he had his needs. He still had them, even without his cock. And he had yet not dared to touch himself -in that way- downstairs, considering how it now looked. There shouldn’t really be a problem; he had touched the female parts of a body before, since he has a girlfriend and all. But there was something weird about it. And it made Liam crazy, because the need and want for release were still there. He just couldn’t make his hands go down there, no matter how much he wanted too. So he made a decision. A decision that he was sure he was going to regret.

 

“Zayn?”

Zayn groaned and turned away from the voice that spoke to him. Who dare wake him in his sleep?

“Zayn, please” Liam whispered, nudging Zayn’s shoulder with his hand. “Please.”

“Ugh...What?” Zayn murmured, still not turning to face the other. Liam sighed and sat down on the bed, licking his lips as he built up the courage to ask what needed to be asked.

“C-can you help me with something?” Liam stuttered slightly, cracking his knuckles and breathing heavily due to the nervousness building up inside of him.

“What?” Zayn sneered at him, turning slightly and glaring at Liam over his shoulder for a second, before he saw the lip between Liam’s teeth and brows turning in a somewhat sad look. He shot up in a sitting position, throwing an arm forward to grab onto Liam’s shoulder, preparing for a shower of tears. “What’s wrong, has something happened?”

Liam shook his head, squinting his eyes involuntary, causing small tears to prickle down his cheeks, slowly. “No, nothing’s wrong. I-I just need some help.”

“With what? Tell me Li, and I’ll help you.” Zayn assured, scooting closer and wrapping his fingers around the back of Liam’s neck, rubbing his thumb against smooth skin. “Tell me.”

Liam hesitated and bit his lip again as he met Zayn’s oh so very sincere eyes. Could he really ask this of Zayn? Oh fuck it, he had to. And Zayn was the only one he’d trust on this matter.

“I need to…f-fuck I need…release.” Liam had turned his head away, avoiding Zayn’s eyes completely. He was contemplating running away now, since he got no answer from him, but no, he had to stay and fix it. He needed it, goddamnit, and he needed it bad.

“You…what, I couldn’t really hear-”

“I need to come, okay!” Liam practically shouted, cutting Zayn off in the middle of his sentence. He still couldn’t look up, too afraid to hear the real answer. A hand was then placed on his cheek, and Liam could feel it turning his face towards Zayn. He opened his eyes, more tears falling as he blinked in order to see the other boy clearer. Zayn’s jaw was clenched, his brows drawn together in slight confusion but also understanding.

“A-ah, god you don’t have to-I’m sorry, I’ll just leave…” Liam murmured, beginning to pull away from Zayn’s grip just to feel it tighten and keep him in place.  
“No” Zayn didn’t look confused anymore, just determined, especially with that bottom lip being beautifully drawn in between his teeth for a second before he spoke again. “I told you I’d help.”

Suddenly, Liam felt like he had a hard time breathing, chest heaving and contracting almost painfully. He looked straight into Zayn’s eyes, trying to find sincerity, and damn sure it was there, as clear as ever.  
“I’ll help.”

Zayn’s body shook slightly with nerves and fear of what he was about to do, but also excitement, as he eased the mutually shaking body of Liam down on his bed. He pressed softly into his strong arms, tensed muscles slowly calming down and relaxing to the touch. As they were both on the bed now, Liam on his back and Zayn crouching over him, their eyes met and both took a deep breath.

“So…It’s okay? You’re really sure you want to help me with this?” Liam asked, troubling his bottom lip with his teeth again. Zayn smiled at the action before he unconsciously copied it.

“Yeah. It’s not like it’s very different to a girl, right?” Zayn tried to go for a smirk, but failed massively due to his nerves.

“Haha, yeah, I guess…” Liam blushed a deep red now, thinking about what he was about to do-what Zayn was about to do to him. It scared him, but excited him even more.  
“Well…” Zayn smiled as he sat up slightly and let his hands travel downwards to the bottom of Liam’s shirt, letting his fingertips slide up on the inside of it, pressing lightly on Liam’s skin. A gasp emitted from Liam and his hips jerked up involuntarily, making his cheeks even redder (if that was possible).

“I’ll just get started.” The fingers belonging to Zayn hurried their way up to Liam’s chest, finding his nipples almost immediately. Liam’s breath hitched in his throat and his arms flung from his sides to grip onto Zayn’s shoulders, finger clamping down almost hard enough to leave bruises.

“Hey, hey, take it easy.” Zayn winked down at Liam as he met his eyes again, thumbs rolling over hardening nipples. A soft moan erupted from Liam’s throat, his eyes glazing over as Zayn pressed down slightly on the nubs, enjoying the small spasms running through Liam’s body.

“J-just get it o-on with…” Liam managed to say through hot breaths, his eyelids fluttering close when Zayn brought his forefingers and thumbs together to squeeze hard on his nipples.

“Yes sir…” Zayn chuckled a little as he leant down, wetting his lips before latching onto Liam’s neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. In response, another moan came from Liam, this time louder and clearer. His hands retreated from Zayn’s shoulders to tangle themselves in his hair, pulling slightly as Zayn bit down a bit hard on his neck.  
“Z-Zayn” he moaned, mouth getting dry as he gasped for air, trying to form decent words. “P-please. Touch me… please.”  
Zayn immediately complied, knowing exactly what he meant, and slid a hand away from Liam’s chest, guiding it downwards to push down the boxers hanging loosely on Liam’s hips. Soon enough, he had them down to his ankles, and with the help of Liam he got them off his feet and threw them back, not knowing nor caring where they landed. The free hand was put on one of Liam’s thighs, slowly stroking, whilst Zayn was still torturing Liam with small kisses and nips along the skin on his neck, making him moan and toss around like he had never done before. He let the hand on Liam’s thigh slide slightly upward, at the same time squeezing and pulling on the nipple with his other hand, making Liam come almost there and then. But that wasn’t acceptable for neither of them. Zayn let the hand traveling up Liam’s thigh dangerously close to the goal, but just as Liam thought he was going to finally put it where he wanted to, the hand was lifted and put on the lower part of his belly, making him groan in disappointment.

“Zayn!” Liam managed to get out with a raspy voice, gaining a light chuckle against his neck in response. To Liam’s relief, Zayn seemed to listen to him this time and began to slowly move the hand on Liam’s belly down in a slight rubbing motion, fingertips crawling dangerously close to the small bright hairs right above where his body had changed.

“Sch, sch, I’ll get to it…” Zayn pressed his lips against Liam’s neck one last time, before pushing his shirt up with the hand that now had retreated from Liam’s nipple, and thanks to that move Zayn was able to lean down and blow cold air on the hard nipple he had just been fondling. Liam squirmed, almost as if he was trying to lean in to and get out of Zayn’s grip at the same time.

The begging from Liam and the teasing from Zayn continued for a little longer, until Zayn suddenly reached down and put his entire palm between Liam’s legs, pressing down and up in a perfect motion. Liam fought back a moan and threw his head back, quivering against the intimate touch. Zayn couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Liam trembling underneath him, and in pure want and need he decided to stride further down, and soon he was nudging Liam’s legs apart with his free hand and head, still looking up at the other boy.

“Z-Zayn, you don’t have to…” Liam’s voice was shaking now, as he looked down at Zayn between his legs, with an obvious intention.  
“But I want to” Zayn pouted for a second, looking up at Liam with his best puppy-eyes before turning his facial expression to that of a mischievous smirk. “So you don’t really have a say in the matter.”

Liam gasped, not only at Zayn’s words but also at the rough pad of a thumb pressing against his clit, making wonderful spasms run through his body, causing him to thrust up into Zayn’s hand. Keeping eye-contact, Zayn slowly lowered his face to where his hand was, the sight of it making Liam’s chest heave painfully quick. Zayn smirked, still looking up at Liam-whose eyes were now half-lidded-, just as he let his tongue slide between his lips and lap at where his thumb had just been. The boy beneath him shuddered and choked down a scream, hips jerking forcefully up in Zayn’s face, making him laugh and pull away for just a while. But as soon as Liam had calmed down a bit, Zayn met his eyes and winked, before going down on him once again, tongue lapping at his clit before lips closed around the sweet nub. Liam could barely control himself when he saw Zayn’s cheeks hollow and then he felt the suction on his clit, making his stomach tense and his chest heave, creating a perfect angled bend in his back. He could swear he heard a crack of bones.

It had been almost a week now, since Liam had come up to Zayn and asked for that one thing he still couldn’t believe they had actually done. To Liam’s surprise, things hadn’t been much different than before the event, and he was glad. He had certainly expected a bit more awkwardness between the two, but it was as if it had never happened.  
Liam was content with the situation. But as he had also dreaded, it didn’t last for very long. Soon enough, it came upon him that he wanted more. More of Zayn’s hands on his skin, more of the kisses along his hipbones, on the inside of his thighs and-… more of Zayn. He wanted it so much that he contemplated changing the ‘want’ he used in his thoughts to ‘need’. Because the more he thought of having Zayn between his legs again, eating him out like it was all he had done his entire life, he realised that it was not a mere want. So he decided to confront Zayn again.

The boys had just had their breakfast at the hotel, and they had eaten in peace and quiet, since everyone was so worn out from last night’s show. Louis and Harry were the first to leave, since they didn’t eat as much as the others. None of the boys said a word as they stood up and left, but Zayn did give Louis a small wink which was returned along with a smirk. Liam watched it, and wondered about it for a while until he saw Harry’s butt wiggle slightly as he walked, Louis right behind him, and Liam suddenly realised what it was about. Niall stayed for a while after Liam and Zayn had eaten up as well, eating what Louis and Harry had left at their plates. Liam laughed quietly at him and glanced at Zayn who just smiled as he leaned forward and put his chin in his hand, watching the Irish lad eat with an eager that had never before been seen.

“Well then lads, I guess I’ll be going too” the blonde said after the last drop of his orange juice was traveling down into his belly. “I’m going to meet Olly by his hotel.”

“Oh really?” Zayn smirked, changing glances with Liam, who only shook his head at him.

“Stop it Zayn, there’s nothing ‘Nilly’ other than friendship going on here” Niall laughed and stood, waving a hand at the two as he made way back to his room. Liam looked at Zayn when they were alone, pondering whether to ask the question now or wait until they were back by their rooms. Zayn kept his gaze at where Niall had walked out and was still smiling.

“Nilly, huh? Haven’t heard that before, maybe he came up with it himself…” Zayn turned to face Liam who desperately tried to avoid eye-contact when his thoughts now where way elsewhere and he couldn’t risk Zayn seeing a hint of it in his gaze. “What do you think Li?”

“U-uhm, I guess so…” Liam fiddled with the hem of his shirt now, not daring to look at Zayn as his cheeks were reddening quickly and his mind just couldn’t get off thinking of the events that took place a week ago. 

“Hey are you okay? You almost look a bit feverish” Zayn asked, reaching out with a hand to touch Liam’s forehead, but was batted away quickly. Hard eyes met Zayn’s, but beneath the hardness he glimpsed a bit of anxiety. 

“I’m fine!”  
Zayn studied Liam’s face for a while, then suddenly smirked as he realised what was wrong with the boy sitting beside him. He licked his lips and leaned in close to Liam’s ear, making the other boy tense noticeably.

“Do you need help again?” he whispered into his ear, grin going wider as he felt Liam's short but shuddering nod.

Zayn couldn’t believe they were here again, this time on Liam’s bed, but still in the same position as last time; Liam’s legs spread and Zayn’s head and hands between them. But he could never complain, no. He loved it too much down there, and it scared him how much he had thought about going down on Liam again after their first encounter. Zayn didn’t care now, though, not with his tongue digging deeper into Liam than he ever had before, finger pads massaging skin around the area he was getting more and more familiar with. Liam had since long tangled his fingers into Zayn’s quiff, messing it up real bad. But Zayn was not bothered, he was too concentrated on pleasing Liam, and when he was rewarded with deep moans and high-pitched yelps he was nothing but proud of himself. He looked up at Liam, still tongue deep inside of him, meeting the glazed-over eyes which were partly covered up by hair that had now began to curl due to sweat forming on Liam’s forehead. The tongue that seconds ago had been massaging Liam’s insides perfectly retreated, and he let out a moan of disappointment. Zayn laughed as he moved his body to rest his hips on Liam’s trembling thighs.

“So Liam…” he started, licking his now shiny lips, and keeping his eyes linked with Liam’s. “I just want to ask you what you want. You have to tell me what you want, and need.”

Liam could barely get out a word as one of Zayn’s hands began to travel to the top of his button-down shirt, fingering at the buttons keeping it together.

“Like, do you want me to add some fingers into the mix, do you want me to touch you in other places…” Zayn was mumbling now, eyes focusing on the button his fingers were now undoing.

“Z-Zayn” Liam choked, his own eyes trailing down to look at Zayn undoing his shirt, so slow it was almost painful.

“Tell me” Zayn whispered before leaning down to press a wet kiss against Liam’s neck, making said boy throw his head back and suppress a moan deep in his throat. “Tell me what you want.”

Silence filled the room as Zayn stopped nipping at reddened skin. The only thing audible was the rushed beating of two hearts, completely out of rhythm with each other. Then, Liam spoke.

“You.”


End file.
